Razor's Vein
Razor's Vein is an underground system of tunnels and caves founded back during the third age. It is currently runescape's largest dungeon (largest by area covered, not by dungeon size). There are many entrances to the dungeon all but one of which are located on platforms on the sea which can be accessed be almost any port throughout runescape. The only land entrance to the dungeon can be found south of rimmington. The tunnels are a good place for players to train, do slayer tasks and even hang out with each other. Part of the tunnel is Members-only and the rest is F2P, but a bigger portion of the tunnel for members can be unlocked through a quest. History The tunnels were found back during the third age by a group of adventurers from an unknown land. The adventurers boarded a ship to Gielinor hoping they would start a new kingdom there. A powerful maelstrom sent the adventurers plunging down into the abyss. The adventurers survived, but found themselves stuck inside a cave which appears to be under the seabed. The adventurers salvaged as much as they can from their wrecked ship and began digging through to reach safety. They dug for more than 6 months until they came across a void in a huge chamber. The void was so powerful that it burned the runes inside the backpacks of the adventurers. They tried to run but a mysterious energy caused a cave in, blocking their only exit. They decided to run straight into the void, which they did. They were never seen again. Many years later, archeologists found remains of humanoids still strong with traces of elemental energy. They traced the energy source to a location under the sea bed which is unreachable. Wizards helped create an air path to the bottom of the sea. From then on, construction of the tunnels to the source of the energy in chamber began. Little do they know, that the void in the chamber is spawning creatures from other dimensions. The Razor's Vein was named after the date on which Razor, a Black Dragon, was slain near the exact spot where they found the tunnel entrance. Entering the Tunnels To enter the tunnels, a player must have a combat level of at least 50 and all Strength, Attack, Defense, Ranged and Magic levels to be to totaled up to more than 250. The player must also pay 2500 coins for first time entrance. After this the player does not need to pay any fee if he/she wishes to enter again. There are a total of 11 entrances to the tunnels around Runescape, some of which are Members-only. They are listed below: *The Rimmington entrance - Only land entrance *The Port Sarim South entrance *The Lumbridge South West entrance *The Lumbridge South *The Catherby South entrance - Members *The Catherby South West entrance - Members *The Southern Sea I entrance *The Southern Sea II entrance - Members *The Southern Sea III entrance - Members *The Southern Sea IV entrance - Members *The Southern Sea V entrance - Members The Update Razor's Vein is an entirely new dungeon concept where players will fight monsters while being surrounded by enormous volumes of seawater, passing fish and possibly even fishing hooks from trawlers. Players will fight their way through unbreakable glass tunnels criss - crossing among each other, either in the sea itself or under the seabed. This dungeon also features an unusual fishing spot where players will fish underwater! That will be explained later. Though this dungeon may not be the largest in terms of total area of the dungeons interior, but is indeed, the longest, most area covering dungeon as stated in the new update prior to the release of the Razor's Vein. Both members and non-members will experience the Razor's Vein like no other dungeon previously released in Runescape. "This would be a World 1 of dungeons." - Mod Speedy "Skills will rise." - Gertjaars "New dungeon, new monsters..... new mood to play RS" - Zezima The Razor's Vein got a welcoming visit from 244,000 players online in the first hour of the release itself, making it one of the most attended update Jagex has released since RS2 and the Grand Exchange. Inside the Dungeon After entering any of the many entrances, The player will appear in a medium - sized room. There are banks, general stores, food stores, an anvil, a hammer respawn, a few Chickens to kill for some food or feathers to fish, and a door somewhere at the edge of the many rooms the player will enter into through the 11 entrances. The player can stock up on food supplies and some additional items to aid in their way through in this room. After passing through the door, from this point onwards there is an almost impossible amount of safe spots for the player to run and get cover. Fortunately for the player, the first room after passing the door is only full of the lesser monsters, though they are nowhere else found in runescape but they are still quite weak compared to even level 50 players. Room Difficulty From every entrance into the dungeon, it progresses through its own set of rooms until all the tunnels combine at the last few rooms for the remaining higher - leveled monsters. At this point, non - members have reached their limit of venturing into the undersea dungeon and they can choose to return back to the previous rooms or stay at the current room they are at to continue fighting. For members, at the end of the free player room is another door that only members may pass if they dared to. After this the rooms become ridiculously impossible to solo. Players are advised to form large clans or groups and pre-stock on supplies on the mainland if they wish to venture deeper into the dungeons. There are a total of 13 room types, 5 of which are members only excluding the rooms from the members only entrance. There are 11 entrances which means in total there would be 93 rooms in the dungeon itself. Room 1 - Novice Room 1 is basically for the starters and are full of low - levelled monsters: *Chaos Spore - Level 21 *Spider Cow - Level 25 *Dracolyte - Level 29 Room 2 - Amateur Room 2 is more for those who are starters, but slightly higher levelled : *Chaos Spore - Level 30 *Ring Worm - Level 32 *A handful of monsters from room 1 Room 3 - Average Room 3 is more for the slightly experienced Razor's Vein dwelling players. Monsters in this room now has a higher chance of hitting through prayer: *Dracolyte Sniper - Level 35 *Dracolyte Soldier - Level 35 *Dracolyte Warlock - Level 37 Room 4 - Competent Room 4 is a 'Funner' room as said by most players. The monsters in this room are basically the same difficulty in the previous room, but this room sports multicombat so be careful: *Novaki Hunter - Level 35 *Novaki Warrior - Level 35 *Novaki Caster - Level 37 *A handful of monsters from room 1 and 2 Room 5 - Highly Competent Room 5 is a more dangerous room. The monsters in this room can initiate prayer AND hit through it. Players are advised to bring all three, mage, range and melee armour along with them if they want to challenge this room. Room 6 - Veteran Room 7 - Intermediate Room 8 - Advanced Room 9 - Elite Room 10 - Master Room 11 - Heroic Room 12 - Epic This room is just a simple preparation room for the upcoming final room. The 'People' in this room are non-aggressive, but if attacked, they can pack a serious punch (or probably a kick). The 'People' in this room are actually the lost adventurers that were the first ones to step into the tunnel complex. Their life sources are fuelled by the limitless elemental energy that roams throughout the tunnels. Now they can be attacked for training before facing off the toughest creatures in the next room. This room also sports multicombat but because of the non-aggressive NPCs the room is the 'LEAST DANGEROUS' dangerous room. *Ludus - Level 98 *Faxis - Level 99 *Arthurd - Level 99 *Shamus - Level 100 *Gunhertz - Level 101 *Zersch - Level 105 *Busk - Level 109 *Captain Tresto - Level 125 *Admiral Izzno - Level 128 Room 13 - Legendary This is the final room found within the dungeon. It is the only room in the entire dungeon to have more than 1 different boss monster. It is also the largest room, twice as big as the White Knight's Castle in Falador. Players are advised to make BIG groups of highly experienced players to battle in this room. The bosses here, although not entirely the strongest creatures in runescape, are ridiculously difficult to defeat so players are advised to bring along their best armour, food, potions and other supplies. This room is multicombat so EVERYTHING will begin attacking the players. *Time Cloak - Level 189 (Mini-boss) *Hydro Elemental - Level 193 (Mini-boss) *Skeletal Razor - Level 322 *Pyrolocust - Level 389 *Gatekeeper - Level 412 Quests There are two quests that can be started here in the tunnel system. These two quests Category:Dungeons Category:Locations